Last Words
by Blackhawksfan96
Summary: My first attempt at Valkubus fanfic. One-shot. As Bo gets fatally wounded during a fight with a dangerous fae, Tamsin finds her just in time to witness Bo's last words. Disclaimer: this will not have a happy end, a bitter-sweet one maybe, but definitely no "happily ever afters" (think Dalice from The L Word). Set after 5x03 (but without Tamsin telling Bo to get out of her slump).


**AN: This may seem like a totally cruel idea for a Valkubus fic, and I agree, but this idea's been bugging me for a while now and I had to get it out. Also, I wanted to explore Bo dying, and not vice versa, because the majority of the fandom already thinks that if someone is going to die in the final season it's going to be Tamsin. Please don't leave unnecessary hateful comments if you choose to review. Enjoy (or try to at least)!**

Bo got a call from Dyson early the next morning after she came back from Tartarus telling her that there was a dangerous underfae still on the loose. Dyson had initially taken the case, but decided to hand it over to Bo and Tamsin in hopes of them finding something he missed the first time. And Bo had happily agreed knowing she needed to take her mind off of certain things.

"I'll look into it, Dyson" Bo told him. There's nothing in the world Bo wanted more than to take the day off to reflect on things she's learned about herself, but she knew she had more important things to attend to first.

"Be careful, Bo. This underfae already has a trail of dead bodies behind him, human and fae. Do you want to wait for me to finish my shift so that we can both check out the crime scene?" Dyson replied, worry thick in his voice. He didn't want Bo to go all alone after the underfae. After a couple years, Dyson has learned to trust Bo with almost every mission, but he couldn't help but to give in to old habits and try to protect her. Besides, this fae was different- more calculating, more brutal.

"I'll be fine Dyson. I'll take Tamsin with me if I find her. I think she was off somewhere for personal issues. Either way, we've dealt with fae much worse before" Bo said.

"Okay, but let me know if anything comes up" Dyson added. He knew that Tamsin's "personal issues" were to do with Bo and her love being unrequited, as it seemed to most people who saw them interact. He noticed the Valkyrie's feelings a little over a half a year ago when Tamsin was still in her adult body/teenage brain state. He'd seen the way she looked at Bo and how it bothered her when she thought Bo hated her. She was more vulnerable back then and he saw it all on her face and her actions. Nowadays, the Valkyrie has gone back to her old, snarky self and doesn't let herself show her range of emotions unless she's talking to Bo. Dyson often wondered whether Bo saw even a fraction of what he saw when it came to Tamsin. You'd have to be blind to not see the amount of care and vulnerability the Valkyrie showed in her eyes for the Succubus.

"Sure thing Dyson" Bo replied a little annoyed at him, hanging up. Bo thought that after everything they've all battled together, Dyson would have just a little more faith in her. Her mind immediately thought of Tamsin, who's always been there for Bo through thick and thin, always lingering in the background in case Bo ever needed any help, but not constantly pushing to take care of Bo. She's seen the way the Valkyrie looked at her most of the time, and her intuition told her that there were feelings behind those green eyes, lots and lots of feelings that she's never uttered before but has made sure to show them time and time again. Bo's always had some kind of feelings towards Tamsin- whether that be hate, lust, friendship, competitiveness, you name it. But lately, she's been feeling unexplainable things towards the Valkyrie. She didn't know if it was love, but she knew she didn't want to drag herself and Tamsin into anything just yet considering how her last two relationships went.

"Tamsin!" She yelled in the Clubhouse, hoping that the Valkyrie would be back by now from wherever she went.

Silence. Tamsin wasn't back yet, so she decided to go to the crime scene alone. She left a note for Tamsin telling her where she went and left the crack shack.

XXX

Tamsin went to go clear her thoughts in a field she always went to when she wanted to be alone and think.

'_Ughhh these stupid feelings. Valkyries and feelings are a definite no go. Right when I need Moms, she's gone. She'd know what to do, or at least what to tell me. I love Bo so much and most of the time it feels like she's completely oblivious. Except for those rare moments. Those rare moments when we share more than a feeding kiss and those electric looks. Sometimes I feel like she knows just exactly what's going on but chooses to ignore it. I don't know what hurts more- her being oblivious or her knowing and choosing to ignore it. Either way, my heart belongs to Bo, and she can choose how to perceive me, whether it's a friend or a lover. Just as long as that's what she needs_' Tamsin thought to herself. She finished her last gulp of vodka as a cry broke through her. She's been keeping in her tears since Valhalla, and, as much as she hated it, she knew she had to get them out of her system in case she snapped and started crying in front of Bo again. Bo's been the only one to see her that vulnerable out of everyone she's ever come across and she'd like to keep it that way. She slowly stood up and decided to take a walk to sober up a bit before she went home, seeing as how she finished two whole bottles of vodka on her own.

Eventually, Tamsin found her way home and found the crack shack empty. She saw Bo's note on the kitchen table and decided to go help Bo out at the crime scene. She didn't know when Bo left, but she figured it must have been a couple of hours ago since her coffee cup didn't dry up yet.

XXX

When Bo first arrived to the scene, there was a lot of blood and it was unusually quiet. The hairs on her back stood up and that told her that it was still dangerous there. She had to admit, though they've been up against some really tough fae, this one was definitely like nothing they have ever seen before.

According to Dyson, this particular underfae had poisonous claws and fangs, and was more intelligent than most fae. It also had a rough skin exterior making it hard to injure it, and the strength of an ogre making it hard to fight against. And the worst part? No one really knew how to kill it. Sure, everyone had their theories, but none of them were a sure fire way to do so. Not to mention the ones that did sound more likely to kill the fae would surely put the attacker in grave danger.

Bo did have a few items on her that could potentially kill the underfae, but they would only work if she were to get into a fight with it. She figured if she were to go down, she'd take the bastard with her too. She realized that going up against this thing without having the ability to heal was completely reckless, but she had to try. The fae world depended on her like it or not.

While she was searching for some clues about the possible whereabouts of the underfae, her mind wandered to her inability to heal. '_I wonder if it's some sort of dry spell... I need to get my mojo back soon. I didn't even know succubi could have this happen to them. I bet Tamsin would call me baby fae right about now_' Bo thought. She noticed that her not wanting to feed appeared after she came back from Hel. On top of that, she lost Kenzi, yet again. Fortunately, Kenzi is alive and well, but her leaving to Spain hurt Bo in more ways than one. She didn't even say 'I love you too' or something that would have let Bo know that Kenzi was going to miss her. All she got was an abrupt 'bye'. Kenzi was, and always will be, Bo's heart. And now it's gone. Maybe that's partly why Bo went to go looking for the underfae by herself- she didn't care what happened to her any more, deep down she knew that everyone always leaves her and she didn't want that pain any more.

It was then Bo heard a sound behind her and raspy breathing followed shortly. She turned around right in time to see that it was the underfae she was looking for and it was coming right at her, fast. She managed to dodge the first attack just barely and simultaneously get her first potentially 'fatal' weapon out. It was a dagger made out of pure silver that's over a thousand years old and had a gold tip. She was told that the gold was dipped in some kind of poison that was particularly deadly to this type of fae. She just had to get close enough to kill it now.

She made a few slashes at the ogre-like fae, but it managed to dodge all of her attacks and even get a swipe at Bo. Fortunately she saw it coming and managed to just move out of the way.

Just then Bo saw she had an opening to the underfae's neck and decided to jump on its back and stab its neck with the dagger.

"GAME OVER BITCH" Bo yelled as she stabbed the creature in the neck with vengeance. She felt a piercing pain in her side just then and looked down to see that the underfae managed to hold its claws out while she was jumping on its back. There was no way she could have avoided the attack and she had to put an end to the fae killings at all costs. The wound wasn't very deep, maybe only a couple inches, but she knew she was going to die because of the monster's poisonous claws. Trick had warned her that the poison would take about an hour to kill its victim after initial contact- sometimes more, sometimes less depending on the type of fae. And of course it wasn't going to be a painless process.

As the pain slowly approached her, it made her more and more weak and Bo was beginning to feel sluggish. She found a nearby building and slumped against it.

Bo began thinking about her life up until this point. All her relationships, mistakes, Kenzi... it's true what they say about your dying moments...your life does flash by.

She started off with Dyson first. He was the very first fae to take her in and he was also her first relationship without having sucked all the chi out of someone. He really was perfect for Bo, at least physically, but he was a tad too jealous of Bo sometimes and he didn't trust her instincts at first. Bo really did love Dyson at one point. She may have fooled around with Lauren on the side, but she was beginning to imagine having a possible monogamous future with Dyson. Then he gave up his love to save her, and he didn't get it back until a year later, and Bo had already moved on at that point. Theirs was a sad love story for Bo had fallen in love with Lauren by the time Dyson got his love back and wolves only choose one mate for the rest of their lives. So as much as Dyson told Bo that there'd be "no feelings", Bo knew it wasn't all true but decided to go along with it because it'd be easier for everyone. Regardless, the Succubus moved on to loving the wolf as a friend, and she loved him very much. He'll always be family to her.

Lauren was next on her list of lovers. Lauren was the only one Bo always had an emotional connection with, from the very beginning. That much never changed and Bo never stopped loving the human. They had a lot of differences, and though Lauren may not be as compatible for Bo as another fae, she kept the Succubus connected to her humanity and proved herself worthy to the sunshine gang. Lauren too, was jealous, and a bit controlling at some points too, but she genuinely loved Bo with all she had. She was dorky, nerdy, lovable, loyal, intelligent... But Bo would never forget that Lauren spybanged her. And while it's not such a huge deal looking back on it now, it's important to see how each relationship blossomed and became what it is today. Theirs was a strong love for each other that unfortunately wasn't meant to last forever. There were too many rules in their relationship and after they broke up with each other, they continue to love each other, though they both realize that they should both probably move on. For Bo, Lauren will always be that promising something that she needed in her life.

Bo would never be able to forget about Kenzi. They clicked from day one and became inseparable. They were sisters. Platonic soulmates. Call it whatever you want, but their love is eternal and deep for one another. Bo isn't sure about many things in her life, but Kenzi is the one thing she is absolutely sure of. Kenzi was her heart and she kept Bo grounded to her humanity. She had every quality that the Succubus desired from a loved one. They would be in each others' lives forever, in life and in death.

Lastly, the Succubus had Tamsin in mind. She didn't know what to label them at first, but as she kept thinking about the progression of their relationship, Bo realized something. She thought back to how they met. Tamsin was totally closed off and bitchy towards everyone, including her. But not much later, when Kenzi was in trouble, Tamsin was the only one who believed her and got her out of the cell at the Dal. The Valkyrie had no reason to trust Bo and every reason to mistrust her, but she still went with her and helped Bo rescue Kenzi from the kitsune. They had quite a few intimate moments since then and it seemed that Tamsin was beginning to show her affections more and more in the last few months. Bo didn't want to open her heart to anyone else for a while until she healed from everything else first, but she understood that she didn't have much time left now, so she searched deep within her, analyzing her feelings of what-might-be. And in that fleeting moment, Bo realized she was in love with Tamsin.

XXX

Tamsin arrived to the crime scene to notice that the feeling of death was in the air. She, as a Valkyrie, sensed death, and so she grew cold. She could tell there was one dead fae, and another knocking on death's door. She just hoped it wasn't the Succubus.

But of course fate had other plans and Tamsin saw Bo hunched over, sitting against a building, bleeding. She was far away, but she knew she could get to Bo in five minutes if she sprinted the distance between them.

She started to run and she refused to look anywhere else except her destination. She knew Bo was injured, but she didn't know just how much. She hopelessly wished that there was another fae that was dying nearby, but her rational side told her that there was nobody else here besides them two and the dead underfae.

She closed the distance between them faster than she had expected and managed to kneel down beside Bo to assess the situation. She saw that Bo looked drained, and she was losing more energy by the minute. The poison from what must have been the underfae's claws worked fast on the Succubus. Faster than on other fae. Tamsin had to figure out how to fix this quickly before Bo's time ran out. Judging from the Succubus's pale face, she guessed she had about another five minutes before death took her. Tamsin wasn't even sure if Bo registered that she was here.

XXX

"Bo, you need to feed. Feed from me!" Bo heard Tamsin desperately yell. She was barely conscious, but she felt the Valkyrie's presence and it soothed her.

"Tamsin? I'm so glad to see YOU, but you know I can't" Bo croaked, emphasizing the you in her sentence. She wanted Tamsin to know that she didn't want to see anyone else besides the Valkyrie in her final moments.

"Oh you stupid Succubus" Tamsin groaned and pressed her lips against Bo's, hoping that the Succubus within her would awake and start taking chi. But nothing happened. As much as she tried, and she tried very hard and most of everything, nothing could stir the Succubus.

"I'm sorry Tamsin, but you're just gonna have to let me go" Bo said breathlessly. She couldn't bare to look Tamsin in the eyes when she said that, knowing she was causing her pain.

"BUT I CAN'T" Tamsin exclaimed. She thought she had run out of tears this afternoon, but once again, the universe proved her wrong.

"I know, Tamsin, I know" Bo said looking up at the Valkyrie. She saw fresh tears falling off of her face, and it broke her heart in two. She hated when Tamsin was in this much pain. "I see the way you look at me, y'know, and I know that you have feelings for me. I'm sorry that I never acted upon them, but I just needed closure with all my past relationships first. While I was sitting here, waiting for the poison to kick in, I contemplated my life and I realized..." Bo breathed out.

Bo was beginning to lose consciousness, but she was fighting to hold on, to tell Tamsin the most important thing in the world that mattered, before darkness took her.

Tamsin saw that Bo was beginning to slide off the wall of the building and caught her in her arms. She laid Bo down and looked straight in her eyes.

"And you realized what, Bo?" Tamsin choked out, her voice cracking. She was on the verge of a breakdown as it is.

"That I'm in love with you" Bo whispered. She had told the Valkyrie what she'd been meaning to say and now she could die in peace. She took her last intake of breath, and slowly started to exhale her life force. She felt her heart rate go down drastically with every second.

Knowing she only had seconds before the Succubus was truly gone, Tamsin painfully cried out, "I love you too", her voice cracking on the last word. She started violently sobbing and couldn't stop, her tears splashing all over Bo. Through her tears, she saw Bo make the tiniest of nods, letting her know that she heard her and knew that Tamsin loved her. Tamsin felt Bo's body go lifeless and checked her pulse.

She was gone.


End file.
